


Family history

by Lightguardian79



Series: Legacy [2]
Category: The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Issues, Family Secrets, Flash Family, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightguardian79/pseuds/Lightguardian79
Summary: Three weeks has pass since Bart was kidnapp by Reverse Flash and his friends is looking for him.At El Paso, Jaime realizes that he knows a little about his crush.He visits Iris but things go a little wrong.





	Family history

Three weeks after Bart's kidnapping  
  
El Paso  
10:00  
  
Jaime was worriedly sick for Bart, it's been already three weeks that the Reverse Flash kidnapps his best friend and since that day the whole Justice League are looking for the young speedster. But they don't have any lead to where Zoom could be, Batman search for anything even the smallest thing he could have but each time, it's something else. Despite he is the world's greatest detective he can't find Bart.  
  
Robin has made research but him too has nothing, same goes for Nightwing and the Flash and yet it is the two latter who seem to be the most worried and who are pusing their investigation further. Artemis was even back in the business and ask to her sister if she can looking for Bart and Cheshire accepted after all she's the one who found Roy. Green Arrow done the same thing with Arsenal and Red Arrow and they both accepted the task even they don't met Zoom they both know he is dangerous and want the death of the Flash so anyone who's relate to the Flash, he can use them against the scarlet speedster.  
  
Even Ra's al Ghul propose his help to find Impulse just because Ra's saw Bart once in action on a mission and saw that he has good fight skills. Black Canary admit herself that Impulse didn't need training about fight skills because during the little session he had he defeats all his opponents without using his speed and powers and he do that during his mission.  
  
"A talent that his rare to find these days." explained the leader of the League of Assassin to the Young Justice when he contacted them and the Justice League admit that Ra's was right. Bart's disappearence has start to lower team's morale, with the speedster at their side give joy to every member even if some of them found him annoying sometimes.  
  
Cassie and Conner let their anger exploded on mission and punched hard all their opponent, probably the only way they found out to let their frustration go away, Beast Boy didn't pay enough attention to his homework or to the mission, M'gann stop cooking, La'gaan stay on the sea, Robin, who become really depressed, drink more coffee than usual, Batgirl work on files but she dropped the case really fast and Jaime was lost without Bart, he doesn't know at who to talk.  
  
He didn't tell at his family that he was the Blue Beetle but his mom saw that Jaime wasn't as usual and he started to have difficulties to keep his two lives separate. His little sister, Milagro notice that Bart doesn't come anymore and she asked why.  
"Bart is very busy." Jaime answered. It was the only thing he had on mind and he knows it was really a bad excuse but that's all he could find out.  
  
All he wanted is to find Bart and tell him how much he love him. He figured out that he loves the speedster when he kissed him under the mistletoe. But he noticed that there was sign before but he just ignore them. He ignores them because he thought that Bart was friend with him just for keep an eye on him and be sure that Jaime wasn't put on the mode. But Jaime was wrong, he understood this the night that Flash and Nightwing told to the team that Reverse Flash took Bart.  
  
But what worried him the most is that there's no sign of fight: either Zoom surprised Bart or Bart let Thawne approach him without noticing who it really was. Fearing for the life of his pregnant wife, Flash asked at the members of the Young Justice to take turns protecting Iris in civvies. Today it was at Nightwing to do it along with Artemis.  
  
"What do you think of this, Khaji ?" asked Jaime  
_"About the Impulse ?"_  
"Sí."  
_"Regardless that the Impulse is relative to the Flash, I do not see others reasons who will explained why the Reverse Flash kidnapped him."_  
"Do you think that Thawne works with the Reach, considering that he cames from the future ? If he works for them does that means the Ambassador ask to Thawne to bring Bart in the future ?"  
_"It's a possibility, Jaime Reyes but the Impulse changes the future, this future doesn't exist anymore."_    
  
Jaime must admit that the scarab was right. Whatever reasons he imagine, the only reason is that Bart is a member of the Flash family and Thawne hate the Flash so Zoom decide to make suffer Flash by kidnapps the younger member and he wouldn't miss the opportunity to hurt Bart as the same time by torturing him or something like this. The thought of Bart being torture while they search him made Jaime sick. He really miss Bart smile, with Bart he feels like he become important and that they understand each other. Without him, it's like he lost a member of his family.  
  
Family, the word stay in his mind several times but he doesn't why then he thoughts at Bart's words when they were alone  _What do you really know about me, Jaime ?  
_"Huh scarab, can you tell me what we know about Bart." demanded Jaime  
  
_"Name: Bart Allen  Age:13  come from the future, the year 2056 to be more exact. Birthday year: 2043.  Mother: unknown.  Father: Don Allen, son of Barry Allen and Iris west. Siblings:unknown. Lives with Jay and Joan Garricks since he is in the past  Have the metagene inherited from his father and grandfather.  Relative to the Flash, founding member of the Justice League. Part of the Young Justice. Powers: Super speed."  
_"That strange, we don't know anything about his mother and the other side of his family."  
_"I don't understand Jaime Reyes. Explications required."  
_"You see peoples have a mother and a father and them too have a mother and a father. But when they have a child they become parents and the parents of the parents become grandparents. And each child has four grandparents, you understand."  
_"Not really, Jaime. Can you make an example ?"_  
"Took Bart for example. The parents of his father, Don are Iris and Barry and they are Bart's grandparents. And the parents of his mother are also his grandparents. So Bart has four grandparents, two on his father side and the two others on his mother side."  
_"I see, thank you for the explanation Jaime but what do you mean when you said we don't know anything about his mother's family ?"  
"_We don't know what his the name of his mother and same thing for his others grandparents."  
_"Avoiding to crash the time stream"_ said Khaji  
"What ?"  
_"The Impulse avoid spoilers to prevent the destruction of our world that's why he doesn't talk about his mother."  
_"Then the day of his arrival why he reveals that Iris was pregnant with twins ?"  
_"It was a tactic, Jaime. The purpose of this was to prevent the Flash get killed by Neutron and the Impulse hoped that if the Flash knows that his wife was pregnant, he would stay with her and not going to fight Neutron._ "  
"Maybe Iris know something about Bart's mother."  
_"Or maybe the Nightwing."_  
"Nightwing ? Why Nightwing ?" asked Jaime  
" _At the party, I scan the area when you talked with the Impulse and the Nightwing listened us but I didn't told you because I saw that Nightwing has notice that the Bart Allen wasn't in the main room."_ explained Khaji  _"We're heading towards Central City ?"_  
"Yes but we pass by the door."  
  
Jaime leaves his room and was near to the door but his mother notice him. "Jaime where are you going ?"  
"I'm gonna to see Bart, mama. Maybe I could help him with his things, I'm sure he would appreciate my help."  
"That's a good idea but please be home before dinner."  
"Okay, see you later."  
  
Once he was outside he suit up and headed to the nearest Zeta tube he could find. He made the identification and choose his destination.  
  


 

****

  
  
Central City  
12:00  
  
Nightwing doesn't believe in coincidence, just after he left Bart, Zoom appears and kidnapps him. The former Robin think that every action they made was calculate by Thawne and he just wait the moment where Bart was the most weaked mentally to trap him. Thawne planned this for a while, he probably keep an eye on the team, on Bart for a while and saw it was time to execute the plan.  
  
But now two question was on his mind: where and why. The reason of Bart being hold prisoner by Thawne just because he is relative to the Flash is too simple, if Zoom was watching them then he saw the way that Bart use his powers or his fight skills and understood that Bart can become the fastest man alive when he will be an adult. Thawne can be jealous and maybe he wants Bart's powers to be sure than no one surpass him. An another supposition is Zoom saw Bart's potential and he wants that Bart becomes his ally and Thawne wants to be the one who teach him everything about his powers and Bart will probably declined the proposition of the older speedster. But Thawne is stubborn, Dick is pretty sure that Zoom has prepare something in case that Impulse refused Reverse's proposal.   
  
The last reason that Dick could suppose is that the story between those two is more deeper and the team only see the tip of the iceberg which means the details that Bart gave them about the future. But Dick knows more details than the others and he promised to Bart he wouldn't tell anyone his story.  
He thought to the discussion between Impulse and Blue Beetle three weeks ago at the party and he understood that Bart was talking about Reverse Flash when he mention the mistakes he made and Bart suppose that Thawne was proud of him but Flash archenemy doesn't have reason to be proud of Bart except if Reverse Flash was Bart's mentor in the future and the youngest didn't know he was train by Flash sworn enemy.  
  
He would discuss of that with Bart after they found him. What matters is where he could be: Flash search in the old hideout of Zoom but he didn't found anything and Barry was the most worried, Dick the second, Artemis and Iris are in the third place. It's comprehensible, Barry lost Wally in Antarctic and now Bart was missing, his own grandson from the future who save him and he knows that Thawne can be cruel, Zoom will torture Bart to make Barry suffer more. Dick was worried for Bart because he doesn't think he could support to lose an another speedster with who he is friend, Bart and Dick were good friends since day one. Artemis and Iris try to hide it but they haven't recovered from's Wally disappearance, if the team doesn't find Bart then Nightwing doesn't imagine how much Iris and Artemis would be devastate and that wouldn't be good for Iris who is pregnant with twins.  
  
Nightwing try to search in Bludhaven or other cities but nothing and he wasn't the only one to investigate outside from Gotham, Tim do it despite that Bruce forbid him and they argue to each other and after Alfred comfort Tim. Nightwing notice that the team's situation was deterioring, they have to find Bart before he becomes worst or it will be the end of the Young Justice. And Dick has an idea where Zoom could be.  
  
"And if it was not a where but a when ?"  
"You too start to demand if Zoom hold Bart prisoner in the future ?" Nightwing turn his head and saw Artemis. She approach him and sit down next to him "If he has done that, we don't have any chance to recuperate Bart."  
"That's what I thought. But why told us he was him who pick Bart ?"  
"Thawne is pretty sadistic, he knows if we guess he traveled through time with Bart that would destroy Barry." said Iris, coming in the living room  
"And he also know that Barry isn't fast enough to travel in time or that we don't know have the knowledge to construct a time machine." deduced Dick  
"Maybe he find a way to hide in this time without that we remark him and Bart is with him." supposed Iris  
"A false identity ?" asked Artemis  
"Possible. Thawne obtain always what he wants by trades, threats or murders." answered Dick frowning his eyebrows  
  
They heard the door rang, Artemis stand up and open the door. It was Jaime.  
"Blue, what are you doing here ?"  
"I wanted to talk something about Bart with Iris if she wants. I understand if she doesn't want."  
"No you can come in and maybe it would help us to find Bart." say Iris. Artemis stepped aside to let Jaime in and they walked towards the lounge.  
"Hey Blue, does your parents have start to doubt about something ?" asked Dick  
"A little but I told them Bart can't come because he has many things to do."  
"Thank you Jaime even if he must be hard for you as well."   
"So... Why you wanted to talk about Bart ?" asked Artemis  
"With scarab we notice something in Bart's family while we made a recap of what we know about Impulse."  
"What is it ?"  
"Bart never talk about his mother or his other grandparents with me so I thought that..." started Blue  
"I know something about the other side of his family." finished Iris "I'm sorry, Jaime I don't know any more than you do. I tried many times to have a discussion with him, only both of us but each time he find a way to avoid the subject." explained Iris  
"Thanks Blue to have share this with us. Maybe his mother's family was link to Thawne we will make further investigation on this side."  
"Or I could give you all the answers you want." said a familiar voice   
  
They all turned around, it was Zoom his back on the wall, a cup of tea in his hands and he drank it.  
"Your tea is excellent, Iris. I would even say perfect, Bart's lucky to have you as his grandmother. It's maybe the other positive point he has to be an Allen. The other is his speed he has inherited from Barry." Artemis putted Iris behind her in a protecting position, Jaime's armor cover him fully Bart's name was mention and Dick was ready to pass to the offensive as the same time he activate his communicator.  
"Nightwing to Flash, Zoom is here." And in one second, Barry was here, standing in front of Dick.  
"Where's Bart ?"  
"Patience, Flash. You'll see him again when the time comes but he seems you know only a part of his family which means you. I came here to fill this lack of Bart's story."  
"Why do you want in return, Thawne ?"  
"Nothing for now. So are we staying like this, stare to each other, waiting the first move and fighting or we do this like respectful peoples and talk peacefully ?" said Thawne, taking a chair in the kitchen.  
"Flash what we do ?" asked Artemis  
"I prefer to be sure. Blue what says scarab about his motivations ?"  
_"Scans show that the Reverse Flash isn't here to fight and he is really protective towards the Impulse."_  
"WHAT ? You sure we talking about the same person ?"  
"What's wrong, Blue Beetle ?"  
"Khaji told me that he came in peace and he cares about Bart in the way no-matter-what-happen-I'll-be-here-for-you-and-I-will-protect-you" summaries Jaime. All the heroes stared to Zoom, shock by what Jaime reveal to them.  
"Any explanation for this ? And you start by the beginning." demanded Iris  
"Of course. Bart's mother name was Meloni, her father is a speedster so she is in a certain way connected to the Speedforce and she has the metagene but it was never activate. She met your son, Don Allen when they were both member of the Resistance. They fell in love, get married despite the Reach was the ruler of the world and Meloni was pregnant. But there was two babies."  
"Are you telling us that Bart has a twin !?" exclaim Flash  
"Wow seems genetics in the family." comment Artemis  
"Yes, a twin brother but he has blond hair and his name is Thaddeus, Thad for short."  
"Why Bart never talk about them ?" asked Blue  
"And how do you know all these information ?" added Nightwing  
"To answer at the first question, Bart never talk of them because he forgot them since the day they were kill by none other than your future self, Blue Beetle and he saw his brother and mother be murdered when he was 6 years old, this losses broke him for a while and free a great power he used to kill Reach soldiers. But he has to pay a price." explained Zoom  
"The lost of the memories of those persons." understood Iris  
"Exactly, now I know from who he has inherite his intelligence."  
"Answer to Nightwing's question." said in a firmly tone Barry  
"He will be my pleasure to answer at this question" smirked Thawne "Meloni is a Thawne and she is my daughter. Actually she has 2."   
  
When he said that, all the heroes eyes went wide open and Iris place a hand in her belly. Eobard Thawne was the other grandfather of Bart and his daughter was born in their era while Don will be born in two months. Barry was speechless, his nemesis and him has the same grandson. That's explain why Bart was faster than Wally and will be probably faster than him.  
  
"Then why did you kidnapp him if he is your grandson ?"  
"You're not the only one who needs someone to carried his legacy or a heir, Barry. If Thad was still alive I would be gladly to let you live with Impulse but Bart needs a mentor who can go as fast as him and it's not your case. If you didn't know, Bart already surpass you, you don't have to train him anymore."  
"I'm not letting you poison his mind with all your idea of revenge. It's between me and you."  
"Who told you your will be his target ? Like you said it's between us even Bart has no right to interfere. But I don't worry he has already a vengeance to accomplish. When he will be better, he know who is his true enemy." grinned mischievously Thawne, glancing to Jaime and Barry notice it.  
"I won't let Bart touch him."  
"Not even you could stop him and if you try to stop him, he will just made him to take his revenge more because Bart is actually broken and he would think that you are manipulate."  
"Not if I stop you. NOW."  
"Good luck."  
  
And the two speedster left the house at superspeed, running in all Central City but Zoom is faster than Flash and he escape to Flash. Barry, losing sign of Zoom, search in Central a few times before to return to his home where Iris was crying.  
"I'm sorry I loose him but we have to prepare for the worst. Zoom always keep his promise."  
  
  
Inside the city, Zoom was hide from the Flash, waiting for the scarlet speedster stop his research. When he saw a red blur pass and heading towards the West-Allen house, Thawne return to his home.  
  
"The party is only beginning, Flash."  
  
  
  



End file.
